dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 05 - First Variety Show!!!
First Variety Show!!! is the 5th episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on October 28th, 2016. Plot As they determine their unit leader, Traffic Signal is invited to perform on "Heartthrob Prince" with Itsuki and Chizuru. In this time, the anxious Kanade realizes he possesses something special with some help from someone unexpected... '' Summary Since their debut as a trio unit Traffic Signal has become a lot busier, as shown when after their photography session they move straight on to an interview. They mention they haven't yet determined a leader, but as all three of them would like the position and realized each choice would be reasonable. Having returned to the Agency the guys continue talking about it when Shin suggests they wait until their next job to decide by seeing who does better. They all head to the main office, where Sho explains the popularity of the variety show "''Heartthrob Prince" and they will be appearing on it. A lot of their idols have gone on to appear on it, and he hands the guys papers related to the program. While everyone is excited, Kanade seems uneasy and disappointed. Kanade reveals to Ritsu -his younger brother- about what happened when he gets home, and Ritsu is very surprised he'll be on a show he frequently watches. But seeing how unsure of himself he is, Ritsu tries to help Kanade by showing him how easy it is to ad-lib a cheesy pick up line, using his drink and turning on his sensual appeal, as if being watched by a girl. Both Kanade and their mother are impressed, but Kanade realizes he has a lot to learn. Later, Junya steps into the showers and is surprised to find Haruto in the middle of one. He quietly steps into the stall next to his when Haruto suddenly brings up Kanade and Shin, but Junya becomes awkward and unresponsive. Once Haruto finishes and goes to leave, Junya trails behind him to ask where he found Kanade in the first place, but as he explains what happened and leaves, he finds himself more curious. Eventually the day of the program arrives and the guys keep to themselves, until Itsuki and Chizuru show up to inform them they were asked to join too- but Chizuru is a bit disappointed nobody told them they would be there too. However, they are still very happy, and while they wait Itsuki hands out some baked goods he made earlier. Junya encourages him to try selling the things he makes due to how good they are, and its shown the have a friendly relationship in the time before they are called on set. Kanade remains anxious as the staff busily finalize everything and Junya shows up to tell him what Haruto said recently. Kanade curiously asks why it was brought up, but as the show is beginning they aren't given time to really talk about it when the show begins. Traffic Signal steps on stage to introduce themselves as the Host for today. Shin and Junya attempt to help Kanade seeing how nervous he's become and they explain how the show works, followed by revealing Chizuru and Itsuki as participants as well. The roulette appears to determine who will go first, and when it stops on Junya, he becomes momentarily surprised hearing words of encouragement from his fans. He's given his setting of Outside Cafeteria with the scenerio that the viewer is late for their date, and he quickly charms the audience when he aggressively takes control of the camera -trapping the camera man in the process- and expresses worry over them being late. Shin goes next and his setting is the aquarium, and he makes an emotional, loving confession to the viewer while looking towards the tank behind them. Like Junya the crowd swoons over him as Chizuru analyzes his performance capabilities. Unknown to everyone else, Shin used to the fish nearby to help convey his feelings, as its one used for sushi, his favorite food. By now, Haruto and Sho have been discussing Traffic Signal and the guys dynamics with one-another, but they become sidetracked as Haruto accepts the snack the President of the Agency offers him, only to be told it has to be cooked after he tries eating it. Sho innocently denies his accusations of getting enjoyment from teasing him, and they sit down to recall their plans to pick a Unit Leader from this job. Soon the guys go on break and bento is brought in for everyone to eat. However, they are too distracted bickering to pay the woman who brought it in any attention. She wishes them well and prepares to leave when Kanade offers her some green tea, expressing concern for her over the heavy bento. His concern and kindness allows her to leave in high spirits after thanking Kanade, and the guys -who are now silent- comment on how much he cheered her up. Feeling remorse for not properly thanking her, they get up to do so as Kanade returns to his food. When the show resumes Itsuki takes his turn with a date occuring between him and the viewer at the movies. But because the movie hasn't started yet he uses this time to talk with the viewer. His easygoing nature and gentleness wins the crowd over before Chizuru takes his turn, which takes place outside during the evening at the conclusion of a date. So far he obtains the loudest cheer from the audience for his cute and playful personality. With that, Kanade is finally prepared for his turn, but he is shocked when its discovered he has been given the prank situation: a farm. Suddenly he's been put in farmers clothing and is surrounded by a farm setting, including several rows of real vegetables. Without a second thought Junya steps onto the stage to assist him seeing how nervous he is again and he tries to ease his worries by making conversation, asking what kind of produce he has. Kanade initially doesn't understand the gesture but he answers, then Junya begins teasing him unil kanade gets fed up and teasingly silences him by putting one of the small tomato in his mouth. This nearly causes the audience to riot from the sensuality between them, and he is surprised when he manages to win the loudest cheer out of them all; especially when Kanade kindly offers to give the audience members tomato to try as well. With the program nearly over the guys return backstage, Kanade thanks Junya for helping him. Junya claims it wasn't intentional though, in that he was only saving a "panicked idiot", but Shin claims not to have expected it either. Junya continues to deny it being an act of kindness, although by now he has began to undersand what it is about Kanade that Haruto saw. It's then Shin and Kanade elect Junya to be the official Unit Leader of Traffic Signal for rushing in to help Kanade when he didn't need to, and they head back out on stage to put on a performance. Meanwhile, a dark-haired boy is driven into town while observing a magazine featuring Traffic Signal. He stares at Kanade and remarks on his desire to meet him. Trivia *The next episode preview reveals who the mysterious dark-haired boy is that was shown spying on the group throughout the past few episodes. Gallery Episode 05 - First Variety Show!!!/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episode